


Starstruck

by CCKurusu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Starstruck AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCKurusu/pseuds/CCKurusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Disney Original Movie Starstruck. Lee Jihoon just wants to continue to live his life like a normal kid. The fancy life of a celebrity has never amused him, so he’s very content with where he is. You know, until he somehow bumps into his sisters idol/love of her life/the person he hates the most, Kwon Soonyoung, and ends up on some crazy journey while trying to dodge paparazzi who somehow know where Soonyoung is no matter where he goes. Jihoon can only hope he’s able to make it back home to his quiet life and pretend nothing ever happened during his summer in Los Angeles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Kind of Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely planned on writing this much later, but then it kinda spilled out and here we are.  
> Based off of the Disney movie, but won't at all be 100% the same. Also there is cursing in it which is why I chose the rating I did.  
> Cross posted on tumblr.

The celebrity life. Everyone wanted to be apart of it. Screaming fans, flashing lights, everything you could ask for, everyone knows who you are and they all love you…. Who wouldn’t want to be apart of something so amazing and wonderful?

 

Lee Jihoon.

 

Lee Jihoon is someone who is  _ glad _ he isn’t apart of such a thing, and he surely  _ pities _ those who are so stuck up with their fancy and fake life.

 

The main one? Kwon Soonyoung.

 

“But he’s such a wonderful person!” His twin sister, Momo, cooes. This wasn’t their first time having such a discussion. Calling Momo a Kwon Soonyoung fan would be a ginormous understatement. Anyone could strut up and ask her at any moment of the day what Kwon Soonyoung was doing, and she would know. It’s like she has a tracker attached to the guy.

 

Jihoon really hoped she didn’t, but he honestly wouldn’t be surprised. Don’t underestimate that girl, you find out some crazy shit.

 

“How would you know?” Though this wasn’t the first time he brought up such an argument, he wasted no time using it every chance he could. “You don’t know the guy personally. Maybe he’s a huge jerk.” Jihoon dodged the oncoming pillow being thrown at his face. Shooting him an offended glare, Momo waved off the boys dumb (but true) arguments.

 

“You’re just jealous you aren’t him! What an amazing life he must have~!” The girl squealed with glee, making Jihoon roll his eyes and plug his ears. “Besides, how would  _ you _ know that he’s some ‘stuck up brat’ like you seem to believe he is?” Another argument that was commonly used in their disagreements. One that Jihoon really didn’t have an answer to outside of “I just do” which really wasn’t a good enough answer in Momo’s opinion.

 

“The way he carries himself.” He points at the television that the man in question is currently being interviewed on. “It’s like he  _ knows _ he’s so amazing and perfect. Like he is  _ made _ to be there.” Jihoon shakes his head at his words. “What a brat.”

 

“But he  _ is _ made to be there!” Momo bounces herself on the couch, scooting to face her brother. Her pout is extremely evident on her slim face. “He’s a star, Jihoon. Of course he’s going to feel like he should be there.” The girl shakes her head before continuing on. “And he kinda has to carry himself like that. He can’t act like he  _ isn’t _ some huge idol that everyone across the globe wants to meet! Tabloids eat up weakness.”

 

“Tabloids eat up everything, whether it be a weakness or a strength.” Jihoon spins around, signalling that he was finished with their argument. He rummages around the kitchen in hopes of making himself a bowl of cereal. In the midst of grabbing for the milk, their mother and father both practically leap into the room. Which, in return, startles both of the twins.

 

“Good news!” His mother practically screams. She grabs 4 tickets out of her back pocket, holding them in the air as if to display them to the world. Momo stands up to be able to take a better look at each piece of paper.

 

“Airline tickets to… LOS ANGELES???” A high pitched squeal roars past the tiny girl's lips. Running over to her brother, Momo shoves the tickets in his face. “Jihoon! Jihoon!! We’re gonna go see Kwon Soonyoung!!!!” The boy visibly deflates at that announcement. Before he could say anything, Jihoon’s father interjects.

 

“You mean you’re gonna go see your grandmother.” He shakes his head, but chuckles at the girls excitement. “You know that your grandmother lives in Los Angeles, and we would not buy tickets to go there just to go stalk some boy you stalk  _ enough _ from millions of miles away.”

 

Momo laughs nervously at her father’s true statement. She reluctantly hands the tickets back to her mother, who is still waiting for Jihoon to react to their announcement.

 

“Well, what about you, Jihoon? Aren’t you excited?” Everyone looks over at Jihoon after his mother’s words, expecting him to say something. His eyes widen at the words and he stops with the spoon half hanging out of his mouth. He hadn’t expected the conversation to turn his way. After he finished chewing up his cereal, Jihoon decides to answer.

 

“Getting to see grandma definitely sounds nice. I haven’t been able to see her in so long and she’s a pretty cool lady to hang out with. Hearing about Kwon Soonyoung even more than I already have to? Not so much.” And with that, he continues shoveling the contents in his bowl into his mouth. He spins around, yet again, walking deeper into the kitchen to obtain some desired peace and quiet. Momo sighs dramatically while his parents chuckle. They all knew it was gonna be pretty unavoidable hearing his name, especially in his home city. With Momo along, they’d be lucky if they won’t hear his name pop up every five minutes. 

 

Jihoon just hopes he’ll be able to shove his headphones in his ears and ignore the boy's name each and every time it came up. It really shouldn’t be  _ too _ hard. It wasn’t as if he was gonna go on some long search for the guy with his sister and end up stumbling into him by himself. Not like he was gonna end up on some sort huge adventure across all of Los Angeles with the guy. He didn’t have any plans to help the guy hide from the paparazzi and end up becoming a really great friend of his. And he  _ definitely _ does not plan for any sort of summer romance to “blossom” on this trip to go see his grandmother. All Jihoon wants to do is to just get through this trip and get back to his nice and quiet bedroom where he can continue composing all of the music in the world.

  
But life is the worst and nothing ever goes the way Jihoon plans for, does it?


	2. Everyday's a Dream in California

The fly over went smoothly, which terrified Jihoon. “The calm before the storm” was a saying he believed in all too much, and the airplane ride went way too well for nothing to happen afterwards. Up his guard goes.

 

That is, until his sister jumped on top of him, creating his “guards” to crumble in only a few seconds flat. Does that girl even know what a “personal bubble” is?

 

“We’re here, Jihoon!! Kwon Soonyoung’s home city~!” A mix between a content sigh and a muffled squeal bubbled past her throat. For Jihoon it was nothing but a mix between a low hum and a tired groan that grumbled past his own. The travel was tiring enough, and the thought of having to listen about Kwon Soonyoung’s favorite fruit yet again makes him want to slam his body into a bed and roll himself into the sheets. Maybe he’d be able to block out the noise if he became a sheet burrito.

 

Actually, becoming a burrito doesn’t sound half bad. Bean burrito’s are pretty awesome. Jihoon would not complain if he were to ever be reincarnated into a bean burrito. Probably better than having to listen to his sister drone on and on about some guy who probably picks his nose when no one’s looking.

 

After roughly a 20 minute drive consisting of his earbuds shoved in his ears and music playing on full volume, the family finally arrived. It was a fair sized house, not too small but definitely not big by any means. Just the right size, Jihoon would say. There were two guest bedrooms, meaning Momo and Jihoon would end up sharing a bedroom. This also meant that he would be spending a lot of time on this trip with his earbuds in and his laptop in front of his face. Maybe he could actually finish up the song he’s been trying to work on for weeks now.

 

Jihoon has never thought about producing for any sort of fame or fortune. Many people have told him to make himself more public, and that his works were “genius”. Jihoon just produces because it makes him happy and gives him something to do. He’s never looked for something out of it, which is probably one of the reasons why stuck up celebrities annoyed him so much. They don’t do it because they enjoy it, they do it for the fame. The attention.

 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Jihoon exited the car. Almost immediately he ran up to give his grandmother a hug. He loved the lady. He always felt like they had some sort of special bond. Each time they saw each other at family get togethers, they almost always ended up spending the entire time together. But that could also be because Jihoon follows her around like a lost puppy. She never seemed to mind, so he kept following her around.

 

“Oh Jihoon, honey, it’s good to see you!” His grandmother hugged the boy close. Her smile shone even brighter than the last time he seen her. Jihoon guessed it was because of her new fiance.

 

“Hi grandmother! It’s good to see you, too!” He giggled into her embrace, making sure to smile at the older man standing behind them. The elder seemed to be a little awkward, so Jihoon wanted to make sure to at least make him feel a little welcome into their family. “It’s nice to finally meet you! Grandma has told me a lot about you.” The two shook hands while his grandmother went around welcoming his other family members.

 

“Oh! Momo!” The clang of keys could be heard in the air before they ended in the older siblings hands. She looked towards the voice, which happened to come from her grandmother, with a confused look. The older lady laughed. “It’s the keys to my car!” She pointed towards the street at an AMC Pacer. Correction: A _bright pink_ AMC Pacer. Bright might even be an understatement because, wowza, the car was blinding. “In case you wanted to take her around for a spin!”

 

Momo sent her grandmother a nervous giggle. The fact that she had a car was amazing! The car itself was…. Of a unique kind.

 

“That’s… so kind of you. Thanks grandma….”

 

As crazy as the car looked, the girl had a means for transportation. Which meant: a way to meet Kwon Soonyoung! She couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

 

“You have to take Jihoon with you wherever you go.”

 

Only to have the smile wiped off of her face and thrown into the pits of hell. She whipped her head towards her mother, who had said such an awful thing, and frowned.

 

Jihoon wasn’t too happy with the idea, either. He loved his sister, he really did, but he knew her objective of this trip was to meet that idiot of a celebrity. He did not, I repeat _not_ , want to help her chase down some pretty boy who didn’t know his right from his left.

 

“What!?” Both of the twins complained at once. The only response they received was their mother’s shake of her head as she walked inside the house. They looked over at each other, huffed, and hurried into the house. Momo looked over at Jihoon, a sickeningly sweet pout on her lips. He knew what she was doing. He’s known this girl since birth and she _knows_ he can’t resist…

 

The puppy dog face.

 

“No.” He says immediately, eye’s traveling to look everywhere besides her.

 

“Pleaaaase baby brother??” She whined. Momo bounded in front of him, blocking his path and, in turn, forcing him to look at her. “Please??? This is a once in a lifetime thing, I _have_ to meet him!!!”

Thus, the stare off began. Jihoon’s glare vs Momo’s puppy pout. The boy could feel himself getting weaker as the girls crocodile tears poked at the sides of her eyes. After much internal debate, Jihoon groaned out a muffled “fine”. The blonde girl tackled him, thousands of “thank you”s and “I love you”s pouring out of her.

  
This was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking on if I should do a "Soonyoungs POV" chapter?? Cause there are some things that happen on Christopher Wilde's side in the movie, but I could probably pull it off without it?? Idk let me know if a "Soonyoungs POV chapter" sounds like a good idea or not~


End file.
